Reincarnated Legend Oneshots
by Ealdor
Summary: This is a series of oneshots connected to my 'Reincarnated Legend' fanfiction. In order to understand what is going on you will have to have read said fanfiction.
1. Introduction

Welcome to my oneshot station for my other fanfiction: The Reincarnated Legend. In order to fully understand this series, you will have to read that fanfiction. This will contain OC characters of my creation as well as characters from the show. This page will tell you a little more about each miniseries.

* * *

**The "Arthur The..." Series**

These oneshots will be based around Arthur (obviously) and I already have quite a few planned out for this. They will be small snippets about Arthur's life, whether that be with his friends, his family or his enemy. Some of these oneshots may hint back to his past self.

**The "Mordred and Elizabeth Adventures" Series**

This series will entail a whole host of adventures from their first meeting to the present day. There'll be some happy ones, some sad and some just overall randoms. Shortened to MEA for chapter titles.

**The "Merlin's Life" Series**

This set of oneshots will be based around Merlin's journey without Arthur. It will go from his king's death and will most likely be random in where/when they are set. There isn't a real plan with these ones yet.

* * *

Each of my oneshots will be uploaded either upon a specific follower count (the first one being at 50 followers) or when I think my readers deserve a bit of a treat. If you would like to suggest oneshots either PM me directly or leave a review.


	2. Arthur the Big Brother

A/N: Meh, screw it. 49 followers is enough xD

Plot: Arthur and Mordred are tormented by the shadows of their past.

* * *

Arthur the Big Brother

"Don't worry, Mordred- I'll get you out of here," Arthur took his little brother's hand as they walked through the large expanse of trees. The light was dim and faded, the shadows leaping out to play tricks with their imagination.

"Arthur..." Mordred mumbled nervously as a shadow in front of them began to grow. Arthur stepped protectively in front of him, wanting to keep him safe from the monsters- dropping his hand.

The shadow continued to grow, shaping into a large griffin. Its wings were outstretched, huge, and its front talons grazed the ground at its feet.

"Get back!" Arthur snapped at Mordred who took a few steps backwards obediently. Something in the corner of the blonde boy's eye caught his attention and he reached down to snatch up the sword that lay in the mud. Thrusting it forward, he caught the monster on the tip of its wing and caused it to wheel backwards, cawing in annoyance.

He swiped the sword again, this time catching the bird-creature in the jugular and causing it to sink back into the shadows.

Keeping a firm hold on the sword, Arthur grabbed Mordred by the wrist and began to run. Shadows continued to grow around them, shapes jumping out to try and stop them. Each one was met by Arthur's sword, each one vanquished within seconds.

Then Arthur was thrown backwards, Mordred sprawling in the mud.

In front of them rose a man-like shape with a long beard and a pointed hat. He raised his hands and another shadow swept towards them, throwing the older boy too off his feet.

Immediately, Arthur jumped back up, ready to fight this new foe. He spun his sword in his hand with an almost practised speed. "Back, creature!" he yelled loudly, his voice cutting through the silence much like his sword had cut through all of those monsters.

He was almost sure he heard a cackle in return as the man-shadow threw another shadow his way. The boy weaved and thrashed his sword into the shadow creature. The hand fell, dropping and sinking into the ground.

The shadow creature didn't seem bothered by it. Instead, he lifted his arm towards the sky and another hand began to grow.

With a cry of fury, Arthur charged- sword outstretched in front of him. He felt the pressure as the blade sunk through the shadow man's abdomen, sinking in deep before he withdrew.

The shadow dropped to its knees, hands moving to where the blade had been moments earlier. Then it fell, face-first, into the dirt- disappearing on impact.

"We're nearly there!" Arthur called to Mordred, who had picked himself off the ground by this point. "Let's go!"

Both boys raced forwards and within minutes they were greeted by the warm light of the sun on the other side of the forest.

"We made it!" Both said with triumphant grins. The sword fell from Arthur's hand, a tree-branch dropping to the grass. They had done it, they were safe... for now.


	3. MEA: First Meeting

A/N: Hi everyone. Sorry for how long it's taken to write a new one of these. I reached 30 favourites recently on RL (Reincarnated Legend) and I decided to upload this. As for a new chapter on RL, I'm currently in the midst of exams but I'll try to update when I can.

* * *

The Mordred and Elizabeth Adventures: First Meeting

The girl had arrived a few days ago. She usually sat alone in reception, looking through a book of some kind. The other children just left her to it, letting her keep her peace. It was strange that she never really wanted to play with any of the other children but, at this age, weren't they all a bit strange?

Mordred hadn't really taken any notice of her before that day. He, too, amused himself on his own. He loved playing with the small knight figurine his brother had lent him, making him ride around the sand pit, vanquishing foes with a sweep of his tiny sword.

Cameron, a taller boy from two years above, had never liked him. There wasn't any particular reason for it, of course. It was just bad look for Mordred that he had been chosen.

It had started by the bigger boy tripping him up, sticking his foot out to sweep the smaller boy's feet from under him. Then his things started to go missing and Mordred would often find his shoe or sweatshirt missing from the coat room. The usual hiding place was the sand pit and the youngest Pendragon boy would have to go digging if he ever wanted to get his things back.

If he had wanted to, he could have told his big brother Arthur. He had always said that he would protect him. But Mordred didn't want Arthur to find out. Then he would look weak and small.

That day, the bullying would come to an end.

Suddenly, Mordred's knight figure was swept from his fingers by the grasp of the bigger boy- held over his head so highly that he couldn't reach it. Mordred had always been small for his age, though he hadn't realised how small until now.

"Hey!" he protested, stretching up onto his tiptoes to try and reach it. "Give it back! That's not fair!"

The taller boy pushed his hand up higher, out of his reach. "Why should I?" he asked defiantly.

Mordred, nor Cameron, noticed the small shape climbing up onto the playhouse behind the taller boy- both too engrossed in the situation that was going on right now. Neither of them had seen her attention being taken away from her book, or the determined expression that came over her features.

One moment, she was standing on the roof of the playhouse, the next she had dived off. Cameron had no chance of getting out of the way as she jumped on his back, snatching the knight figure from his hand.

"What are you-" the boy's words were halted as a small fist came down on his head.

"Leave him alone, you big bully," the girl squeaked before hitting him again. "Go back and play with the big kids." Sliding from his back, she kicked him in the ankle. "I'll tell if you don't go, right now!"

Cameron was left momentarily stunned by the actions. Then he growled under his breath before turning and slouching away.

The small girl then looked to Mordred, green eyes sparkling. "Here," she held out the figurine. "I'm Lizzie, by the way."

Later on, Mordred would be able comment on how Elizabeth was '"definitely a sister of Thalia's."


End file.
